Ne m'oublie pas, Sirius
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Comment peut-on survivre à Azkaban ? Quels souvenirs Sirius utilisaient-ils pour parer la noirceur des Détraqueurs, toutes ses années ? Elle s'appelait Forget-me-not, et Sirius ne l'a jamais oubliée.


**Petit O.S.**

**Forget-me-not : Myosotis (petite fleur bleue) en anglais, mais également "Ne m'oublie(z) pas".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1994<strong>_

Ne m'oublie pas, Sirius. Sa voix raisonnait dans son crâne, des années après. Une voix frêle dans un corps frêle, rendu malade par Azkaban.

**FLASHBACK**

_**1ère année**_

Un cours de potions. Deux élèves de maison différente côte à côte. Boucles noires et brunes.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? » tenta l'élève aux cheveux noirs, pour engager la conversation.

« - Forget-me-not. » répondit sa voisine, froidement, sans lever la tête de son parchemin.

« - Ouille. » laissa lui échapper l'autre.

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Et ce n'est pas moi qui porte le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Grand chien. Ta réputation te dépasse, Black. »

Les Serdaigles n'usurpaient pas leur titre, visiblement.

« - O.K, je n'ai rien dit. » dit le garçon en levant les mains en signe de reddition, souriant légèrement.

La fillette pouffa. Et puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le garçon écarquilla les siens. Ceux de sa partenaire étaient d'un bleu surprenant.

« - Tu peux arrêter de me regarder, s'il-te-plaît ? Ça devient gênant. » demanda l'enfant en rougissant.

Tous deux se replongèrent sur le texte que le professeur leur avait donné à étudier, ne prêtant plus aucune attention l'un à l'autre.

**FLASHBACK**

**_2ème année_**

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau, Black ? » demanda une blonde attablée à la table des Serdaigle.

« - Regulus ? Bah, il n'est pas trop moche, quoi. » répondit la brune en face d'elle.

« - Non, lui il a deux ans de moins que moi. Je te parle de celui de ton année. » soupira sa camarade en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Peut-être. Mais les Gryffondors n'ont pas de cerveau, c'est bien connu. » répondit l'autre en haussant une épaule désintéressée.

« - Marlène est une Gryffondor. » fit remarquer la jeune fille blonde.

« - Qui aurait eu sa place dans nos rangs. Chapeauflou. Enfin, si tu veux mon avis sur Sirius Black, c'est un abruti. C'est la deuxième année que je me le coltine en potions parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'être désignée comme sa partenaire attitrée par Slughorn. Et Lizzy a récupéré Potter. La pauvre, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le pire. Tu ne sais pas les énormités qu'ils nous sortent, parce que tu es en troisième année, et avec Londubat, mais je te jure que ce sont des cas. »

« - Dis toujours. »

« - Pour la fabrication de la potion Anti-incendie l'autre jour, tu sais ce qu'il m'a proposé de faire ? Accroche-toi bien. Selon lui, les racines de pin macérées dans du sang de dragon avec des pétales d'hortensia auraient fait l'affaire. Il aurait pu provoquer un incident nucléaire, cette fois. Et encore, si tu avais vu la tête de Lizzy quand Potter lui a assuré qu'il fallait ajouter des grains de grenade dans la potion ! Avec leurs idées, on aurait pu faire sauter la salle ! Non, franchement, ces binômes mixtes et en plus Serdaigle/Gryffondor sont débiles ! Slughorn et ses foutues idées ! Les seuls qui sont contents, c'est Jonathan, David et Ella, parce qu'ils sont avec Evans, Marlène et Lupin et que ce sont les seuls Gryffondors capables de notre année. »

Alice n'en pouvait plus de rire devant le visage irrité de son amie et ses explications.

« - Ils sont trop forts, quand même. Frank n'a aucun don particulier pour la matière, mais il ne m'a jamais proposé des trucs pareils ! » s'écria-t-elle en se reprenant.

« - Frank ? Vous êtes amis ? » s'étonna la fillette brune quand elle entendit le prénom.

« - Tout doux, Forget-me-not. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, et les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous des imbéciles qui auraient besoin d'une greffe de cerveau. » rit Alice avec humour.

« - Je n'aime pas mon prénom. » gémit sa camarade.

« - Je sais. Peu de Sang-Purs aiment leur prénom. » fit remarquer la seconde.

« - Toi, ça va, tu t'appelles Alice, c'est plutôt cool. » commenta Forget-me-not.

« - J'ai le même prénom que ma tante, que la mère de mon père et que la mère de cette dernière et ainsi de suite. Donc non, ce n'est pas cool. Regarde le bon côté des choses : tu ne t'appelles pas Hellébore, Calypso ou je ne sais quoi d'aussi moche. Tu as un deuxième prénom ? »

« - Miranda. Je n'aime pas non plus. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es compliquée ! »

« - Ça ne rentre jamais dans les cases sur les papiers, en plus. Forget-me-not Miranda Clearwater. »

« - Je m'appelle Alice Lucinda Selena Richard-York, pour information. Ne te plains pas. »

« - Pauvres Sang-Pures ! Je suis Née-Moldue et je m'appelle Elizabeth Rose-Apolline Winchester. Sans commentaire. » fit une fille en s'asseyant à côté d'Alice.

« - Salut, Lizzy. Tu as encore empêché Potter de nous tuer, ce matin ? »

« - Pfft... Ce qu'il y a de pire avec lui, c'est qu'il veut toujours aider, se rendre utile. Il ne comprend pas qu'il ne me sert à rien. Si seulement il pouvait regarder les mouches voler... »

« - Black est excellent à ce jeu-là. En revanche, niveau aide, il ne se foule pas trop. Ce matin, je lui ai demandé –tu crois qu'il se serait proposé, au lieu de se tourner les pouces ?- de surveiller la potion deux minutes et de faire cinq ronds avec la cuillère, pas plus, tandis que je coupais les tentacules de Murlap en deux l'autre jour. Evidemment, ce crétin les a fait dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, et en a sûrement fait huit, parce que la potion est devenue rose. De l'essence de Murlap, rose pendant la préparation ! Je l'aurais tué avec joie. J'ai dû plonger la main dedans pour récupérer les herbes des lutins avant qu'elles ne soient fichues. Il m'a proposé de le faire à la baguette, cet idiot ! Tout le monde sait que potions et sorts ne se marient pas. » avait soupiré Forget-me-not.

Et sous la cape avec James, Sirius riait en silence.

**FLASHBACK**

_**5ème année** _

« - Allez, Forget-me-not, sort avec moi. »

« - Si tu tentes la même technique que Potter avec Evans, tu peux toujours courir. Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle le repousse, j'ai un doute sur l'efficacité de la chose. Mais je n'ai pas autant de patience et pas autant de considération qu'elle pour la vie d'autrui. J'espère que ça te fera réfléchir, même si je n'ai pas trop espoir. »

« - On est pareil, tous les deux. »

« - Je ne crois pas. »

« - Tu n'as plus tes parents, et moi non plus. »

« - Youpi. Pleurons ensemble sur nos vies pourries. »

« - On est amis avec Marlène, tous les deux... »

« - Et je suis amie avec Evans. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de rouler un patin à Snape. »

« - On est des Sang-Purs, tes parents seraient ravis qu'on se marie. »

« - Argument raciste, Black. Ensuite, comme tu viens gentiment de me le rappeler, mes parents sont MORTS. Pour finir, j'ai été élevée par des Sang-Mêlés. Laisse tomber. »

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Non ? Sirius Black a un cœur ? Il faut que je consigne ça quelque part ! »

« - Tu viens de le briser. »

« - J'en suis désolée. Ou pas. »

« - On adore la Métamorphose. »

« - Et avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais moins galéré pour les cinq dernières années en Potions. »

« - On a fait plusieurs sorties à Pré-au-lard, ensemble. »

« - Nuance. On a fait plusieurs sorties à Pré-au-lard avec Potter, Evans, Lupin et Pettigrow. »

« - La dernière fois on n'était que tous les deux. »

« - Parce que Lupin était malade, Pettigrow voulait passer voir sa mère dans sa boutique et Potter et Evans ont joué le rôle des lâcheurs en décidant un rancard de dernière minute. »

« - Mais tu as bien aimé. »

« - J'ai aimé la ballade, pas d'être avec toi. »

« - Menteuse. On a mangé des glaces, tu te souviens ? »

« - C'était la semaine dernière, et j'ai une mémoire qui ne connait aucune déficience. Evidemment que je me souviens. »

« - Je connais ton parfum de glace préféré. »

« - Génial. Comme la moitié des glaciers de Londres. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, j'imagine ? »

« - Je me souviens que c'est Pistache- Nougat. »

« - Et en plus tu as faux. Il n'y avait pas mon parfum préféré. Framboise-Tiramisu. »

« - On s'est lancé des boules de neige. »

« - On s'est balancé dans la figure des trucs gelés. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait qu'on est proche l'un de l'autre. »

« - Tu portais un manteau bleu, comme tes chaussures, et tu avais un jeans. »

« - Et mes boucles d'oreille rouges. »

« - Oui, je me rappelle. »

« - Je n'ai pas les oreilles percées, Black. »

« - Ah. Ton dessert préféré, c'est la tarte aux fraises. Tu en prends toujours à Poudlard. »

« - Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mousse au chocolat avec des lamelles de concombre. »

« - De concombre ? »

« - Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un concombre, Black ? »

« - Et tu en mets dans ta mousse au chocolat ? Mais c'est dégu... »

« - Tu vois qu'on est différents. Tu n'oses pas la nouveauté. »

« - Mais si. Je t'aime, toi. Et puis avoue, ton nom est quand même un appel aux sentiments... »

« - Si j'avais choisi mon prénom en fonction de toi, je me serais appelée Dégage-démembré-du-cerveau. »

**FLASHBACK**

**_6ème année_**

« - Cours toujours, Black. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on créé un club, avec Evans. »

**FLASHBACK**

**_7ème année_**

Sirius Black n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire plaquer contre le mur. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des filles comme Forget-me-not, pour tout dire.

« - Black, je vais te poser une question. Une seule. Et tu as intérêt à dire oui. »

« - Hum... »

« - Est-ce-que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - EST-CE-QUE TU VEUX SORTIR AVEC MOI ? »

« - Heu... »

« - Tu viens de dire oui ? Génial ! »

**FLASHBACK**

**_1981_**

Elle jouait de la guitare de la main gauche, caressant de l'autre les cheveux de Sirius qui avait la tête sur ses genoux. Il avait les paupières fermées mais son corps frémissait de temps à autre.

« - On le retrouvera, Sirius. Il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait, ne t'inquiète pas. » murmura Forget-me-not en arrêtant de jouer.

Elle passa la main sur le front de son compagnon. Il était brûlant. Il ouvrit les yeux quand ses doigts se trouvèrent en contact avec sa peau.

« - Notre bébé... Ils vont venir. Ils vont croire que c'est moi. Pars avec le bébé. »

« - Notre fille va bien, Sirius. Lizzy s'en occupe avec Xéno. Moi, ma place est avec toi. »

« - Tu dois partir. Ils vont dire que tu es ma complice. »

« - Pour le meilleur est pour le pire, Sirius. »

« - Je t'aime, Forget-me-not. »

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Aussitôt après, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Des hommes –des Aurors, mais méconnus de Sirius- les séparèrent. Forget-me-not se débattit avec sa magie, avant qu'on lui torde le bras.

« - Sirius ! » appela-t-elle en gémissant.

« - Lâchez-la ! Vous lui faites mal ! » s'écria ce dernier.

Mais la fièvre avait diminué ses forces, et il fut rapidement maîtrisé. Sa baguette, comme celle de sa jeune épouse, fut aussitôt détruite. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Forget-me-not.

« - Qu'avons-nous fait ? » murmura-t-elle.

« - Black a livré Lily et James Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui et vous l'avez hébergé. Vous serez jugés plus tard. On vous emmène à Azkaban. »

**FLASHBACK**

**_1982_**

Ils furent enfermés dans la même cellule, après un procès bâclé.

« - Ne m'oublie jamais. » lui avait-elle dit alors.

« - Comment le pourrais-je ? » avait-il rétorqué, la serrant contre lui.

**FLASHBACK**

_**1991**_

Elle était malade. Très malade. Trop malade.

« - Forget-me-not... Regarde-moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux, je suis là. Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, Sirius Black. Veille sur Luna pour moi, quand tout sera fini. Dis-lui que je l'aime. »

« - Je lui dirais qu'elle avait une super maman. Promis. »

« - Adieu, Sirius. » murmura-t-elle avant d'expirer dans ses bras.

**FIN DES FLASHBACKS**

**_1994_**

Quelle jolie histoire le ministère était allée inventer... Il avait trouvé un doigt de Peter et avait fait tout une mise en scène autour. L'arrestation d'un jeune couple dans leur maison ne faisait sans doute pas assez bien pour les journaux.

Il fallait qu'il voie Remus. Remus, qui avait dû croire ces inepties. Remus, qui le pensait sûrement coupable. Remus, qui avait dû se faire un sang d'encre pour la petite. Seuls les Maraudeurs, les deux amies de Forget-me-not (Lizzy et Alice) et Lily avaient su qu'il avait une fille et s'était marié avec la jeune femme. Ses engagements contre Voldemort étaient trop connus pour que qui que ce soit d'autre en soit informé. Il fallait aussi qu'il règle son compte à Queudver. Avec l'aide de Remus, si possible. Et il devait voir Harry. Et puis surtout, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fille. Oh, elle était probablement beaucoup plus en sécurité en tant que fille de Lovegood, considéré comme excentrique mais inoffensif et de la douce et sérieuse Lizzy qu'en tant que fille d'un fugitif, considéré comme un traître à son sang chez les pro-Voldemort. Mais il devrait lui parler. Et lui apprendre que sa mère était morte. Il ne savait pas encore que ce serait la deuxième fois que la petite devrait apprendre cette nouvelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu expéditif, peut-être. Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>


End file.
